1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a user interface technique suitable for, e.g., a personal computer that can exchange data with peripheral devices by wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various new wireless communication systems for wirelessly connecting electronic devices have been developed. As one such wireless communication system, Bluetooth® is known as a standard for a short-range wireless communication scheme for connection between not only computers but also various electronic devices.
Bluetooth® defines a station discovery function. This station discovery function is a function for discovering new wirelessly communicable devices. It is possible to discover other electronic devices existing within the wirelessly communicable region of a given electronic device by using the station discovery function.
The station discovery function is implemented by a mechanism in which a given electronic device sends a station discovery request (Inquiry) by using a radio signal, and other electronic devices that have received the station discovery request respond to the station discovery request. In this case, the station discovery function is implemented by a process of acquiring, by sending a station discovery request, the addresses of the devices which respond to the request, and that of acquiring, by sending device name acquisition requests (Name Req), the names of the devices which have responded.
In a wireless network using a wireless transmission scheme like Bluetooth®, the following operation is necessary to start communication. That is, a given device needs to search for communicable devices by using the above station discovery function, and then select a device as a communication partner from the found devices. At this time, in conventional device searching processing, the given device acquires the device names of the devices found by the searching processing, and presents (displays in a selectable state) them as connectable devices to a user (see, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-281041).
Conventionally, however, in the device searching processing executed prior to starting communication, it takes a long time to display the found devices as connectable devices in a selectable state. This degrades usability.